


wont notice

by halstri



Category: Homestuck
Genre: ?? - Freeform, Child Abuse, Child Sexual Abuse, I don’t know what else to tag, M/M, Molestation, Non-Consensual Somnophilia, dirk does a no no, humping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:34:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25705978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halstri/pseuds/halstri
Summary: Bro starts ignoring Dirk. Dirk looks for other attention.
Relationships: Dave Strider/Dirk Strider, Dave’s Bro | Beta Dirk Strider/Dirk Strider
Comments: 1
Kudos: 43





	wont notice

**Author's Note:**

> Remember, you clicked on this. I also wrote this in one sitting so I apologize for any mistakes. Anyways, enjoy.

Ever since you were really young, you thought you and bro had this special way of showing love. The cool way, he called it. He would let you touch him and he would touch you when you were good. When you were bad, he would be mean to you when he does it. He would tug you too roughly or for too long, he would pull your hair. He would make it hurt. This time it’s different.

Today you were extra bad, you dropped orange juice on your bro’s computer by accident and he needs to get it fixed now. He yelled at you a lot and said some mean things and you thought he was going to hit you again but he didn’t. He just looked at you and walked away. You think that was really weird and you’re kind of scared now, but at least he didn’t hit you. 

It kept growing weirder and weirder. He wouldn’t talk to you, he was taking care of your little brother more. You like Dave but you don’t like him right now. You guess you can ignore it, since he’s 7 and you just turned 10. He doesn’t understand. You try to talk to your bro but he won’t even look at you. You feel tears start to build up rapidly in your eyes, but big boys don’t cry, striders especially don’t cry.

You are now crying alone in your room. Sobbing ugly because it’s been a week and bro still won’t look at you. You feel worthless, ugly, mean, all those bad words. You try to tell bro you’re sorry over and over, clinging and sobbing into his shirt. He just pushes you away. You haven’t eaten in a while, you don’t think you deserve to. You hurt your bro really bad. You make your hands into fists and start hitting yourself on your head.

The day after, bro finally talks to you, but only to tell you he has to leave and he won’t be back until 8pm tomorrow. He says you have to take care of Dave for the time being. You’re still sad, but you manage to sniffle out an “okay”. He’s still mad at you, you know it. It’s because he shows it. By the way he ignores you immediately afterwards, then slams the door. 

You want to crumple to the floor and start crying again. You wish he would talk to you. You wish you were worth something. You wish he would like you and kiss you again and make you feel good but he hates you now. He hates you and it’s all your fault. 

“Dirk, are you okay?” 

You get up to see Dave looking really worried, and really sad. “Yeah,” you sniffle, “I’m okay.”

“I know you’re really sad and crying because bro is mad at you, but I’m not mad at you.” He replies, walking up to you and giving you a hug. You realize how small he is. He’s kind of short, only up to your shoulders. It’s 11pm, you are in charge of Dave so you should be heading to sleep now. He’s still hugging you so you pick him up and carry him to his room. He’s kind of heavy but you’re really strong from ninja training. You hope bro stops ignoring you so you can stay strong.

Dave could easily walk to his room, but he likes being picked up and you like picking him up. You lay him down on the small bed and tuck him in before starting to head to yours. “Dirky,” the small voice stops you midway and you turn around. “can you sleep with me tonight?” 

“Yeah, it’s okay.” You reply to him as you start walking to his bed. You’re honestly grateful that he asked because you probably would have cried the whole night again. He moves closer to the wall so he can make some space for you. You crawl under the blanket, he hugs you and you start to drift into sleep.

Not long after you wake up with a jolt. Another nightmare. You almost want to cry again when you realize you would wake Dave up. At some point he flipped over so you get closer to hug him. You feel so lonely, even with Dave here. You don’t understand why. Maybe he doesn’t have to make you feel lonely. 

You and your little brother are close all the time, you don’t know why right now is so different. You feel your hand rise and fall on his chest as he breathes softly. Your nose is on his soft hair. He feels warm, like he’s the only warmth. You pull him closer, you feel yourself harden in your pants. 

You’re kind of embarrassed. You don’t think Dave knows the type of games you play with bro, or what a boner even is. Everything feels so weird right now. You pull him closer and you feel your penis rub against his butt a bit. You’re pretty sure he doesn’t notice, but you’re also not sure how asleep he is. You hope he doesn’t notice.

You start to pull your pants and underwear down a bit to get your dick out. You take a deep breath and slowly start to pull down Dave’s shorts. His skin is really soft, unbelievably soft, something you haven’t noticed before. Your breath shudders and your heart rate quickens as you put saliva on your hand to make your penis wet. You pull Dave closer.

He makes a small noise that scares you a bit, then lets out a big sigh. You move his hips closer to you so you can align your dick to his ass cheeks. You don’t want to go in him, bro said that will hurt and you’re not old enough so Dave isn’t old enough either. You press onto him and you sigh. Dave makes a little noise of discomfort. Probably because he feels wet, you think. 

You pull him a little closer before starting to thrust slowly. You try to bite the shared pillow to muffle your moans. You haven’t felt this in so long, you needed it. You hold him tighter and thrust harder. You think you will cum soon and you start frantically thrusting. You don’t care if Dave notices you, you hold him tighter and go as hard as you can. You almost push him into the bed. 

You cum not too soon after. You moan loudly into his ear. Your heart is racing and you’re pretty sure he’s been awake this whole time. You pull his pants back up and then yours. You go back to hugging him. You can feel his heart racing. “What did you do?” He whispers to you. “Shhh. Shh. Go back to sleep, it’s okay.” You reply to him and start petting his hair.

There’s a small moment of silence. His heart rate slows down a bit, he starts to calm. You keep twirling your fingers around his feather-soft hair. “I love you.” You tell him.

“I love you too.”


End file.
